


Rest In Power

by YaoiTrash01



Category: Actor RPF, Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:22:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26206372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiTrash01/pseuds/YaoiTrash01
Summary: This is not a fanfiction. This is me voicing my appreciation for Chadwick Boseman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Rest In Power

As we all know, the actor Chadwick Boseman has passed away from colon cancer. The world had been in shock when we heard the news and we're still in shock. 

I'm crying while writing this and watching Black Panther in honor to him on TV.

I remember when I was in 10th or 11th grade, when Black Panther first came out, I had an assignment to write to one of the casts of the movie and to express our feelings about the movie. I remember writing that it had helped me to be proud of who I am, a black person, and it had helped many young people of color like me to be humble and to have pride in ourselves.

To me, Black Panther is not just a movie. 

Chadwick is my role model. He was so strong. While working and doing so many movies he was probably in pain but he kept smiling.

Rest in power King!


End file.
